Space Monkey
Space Monkeys are new enemies that appear in Ascension, where they steal the players' perks in the form of attacking Perk-a-Cola machines. They replace the Hellhounds on this map. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled you must re-buy the perk. Therefore, it would seem that the effect of Perks are linked to either the machines or the monkeys. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will occasionally drop a mystery cola at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. It is believed that Rictofen and the monkeys are connected with the next map pack. We will probably see them again. Trivia *thumb|right|300pxThe space monkeys were used by the Russians to test the effects of space on animals. *The Monkeys could have become zombified by being exposed to Element 115 on the moon or in space in general, due to that is the source of Element 115 when it came down from (a) meteor(s). *Space monkeys are the smallest zombies enemy so far. *When space monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse of some kind, which could be the release of Element 115 in this form. *When the monkey rounds start they appear to fall from the sky like if they were in escape pods. *Space monkeys have different colored space suits; these include red, silver, and green, as well as other colors not clearly identifiable in the First Strike trailer. It appears that the color of the shirt denotes what perk the monkey is going to e.g. red to Jug-er-Nog. *The space monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebirth Island. *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk. *Players refer to these monkeys as Cunt Monkeys *They have glowing eyes, indicating that they are zombified. *The atmosphere of the map seems to get an orange tint when the monkeys spawn, similar to the grayish atmosphere that occurs at the start of a hellround. *The achievement/trophy 'Chimp on the Barbie' can be obtained by players if they kill a monkey with a fire trap on Ascension. *They appear to have been used on the space program in Ascension, as evidenced by their space suits. *Space monkeys can throw fragmentation grenades back at the players. *Some perks will pulsate while the player has them, which may indicate the monkeys are attacking the respective Perk-A-Cola machine. When a Perk-A-Cola machine is being attacked the player will hear a beeping sound that is in time with the Perk pulsating. *Once the Space Monkeys have successfully destroyed a perk machine, all players lose that perk. The perk can be bought back again for the same price, but the players will not receive the random perk at the end of the Space Monkey round. *Unlike hellhounds, they do as much damage as regular zombies. *If a player throws a grenade at a monkey, the monkey will return the cooked grenade. But, if you cook the grenade for a while then throw it at the monkey, it will try to throw it back but it will explode in its hand, killing it. (confirmed) *If the player kills all the space monkeys before they destroy any of the Perk Machines they will get Max-Ammo and a power-up that gives all the players a random perk. This power-up resembles a perk bottle. *The announcer says "Warning re-entry detected, all security personnel on high alert" at the beginning of a round. *The monkeys also appear to be immune to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a backflip and continue to attack the player. However sometimes they still can die from a blast of the Thundergun (this usually happens the second hit). *For Monkey Rounds to occur, two requirements must be made. First the power must be turned on, and second, at least one player must have a Perk. *The monkeys have two attacks; a normal claw swipe, and the ability to do a ground pound of sorts that stuns the player the way a grenade would. This may be a reference to Donkey Kong, who can generate shock-waves by slamming on the ground (If the player jumps off the ground as the monkey is jumping, the player will not receive any damage from the ground pound attack). *Monkeys in Rebirth also have the ability to do back-flips. *When a Gersch Device is used on the monkeys they willingly jump through the singularity, however this only teleports them to another part of the map and doesn't harm them at all. Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Articles to be expanded